Auffle Lucer
Auffle Lucer is an unemployed 23-year old living in his mother’s basement. Though he wields the incredibly powerful quirk known as Dragon, he is one of the most lazy, despicable beings alive and refuses to use it for good or evil. Appearance Because of his quirk, Auffle towers over most others and has a very imposing figure thanks to his absolute size and his monstrous features. All over his body are dark blue scales that are extremely resistant to damage. The only part of his body that does not have these scales is his stomach - which instead is close to yellow in colour and has about the same strength as regular human skin. Auffle also has two large pairs of wings closely comparable to a bat’s that stick out from his back and share the same blue colouring as the rest of his body. That being said, the wings look rather bony and are not nearly as resistant to damage as the rest of his scales. His face, too, is shaped like a traditional dragon’s - he has two black horns that stick out the top of his head, and his mouth is shaped less like a human’s and more like a gecko’s, which is also filled with extremely sharp teeth. His eyes are perhaps the most normal thing about him, being red, but then again red eyes aren’t particularly “normal”. As one would likely expect from someone covered in scales, Auffle does not have any hair. In addition to Auffle’s height, he is also extremely overweight - a trait that likely doesn’t come from his quirk, but rather his lazy lifestyle. Auffle tends to wear a plain yellow t-shirt (custom made to fit his rather obscure size, of course) and black shorts. In the unusual event that he actually leaves his home, he’ll usually wear wear shoes with some sort of anime design on them. What exact anime these shoes are based on is completely unknown, and when questioned about it Auffle simply replied, “I wouldn’t expect someone like YOU to understand”, whatever that means. Personality There are many words that could describe Auffle’s personality, but here are just a few: Lazy, unambitious, egotistical, useless, annoying, weird - and perhaps even “awful”. His free time, which he has far too much of, is spent in his mother’s basement usually browsing anime forums and ordering merchandise he doesn’t have the money for. Numerous times he has been approached by hero and villain alike, who ask him if he’d like to use his quirk to make a difference in the world. Each time he has replied with no, believing that becoming a hero or a villain would be more work than it’s worth. He despises doing even tiny bits of work and sees no problem in having his mother do everything for him. He’s also never had a job in his life for the same reason he has as to why he doesn’t join the hero industry. Working is just a completely foreign concept to him. On top of that, he doesn’t even pay rent to his mother either (where would he get the money?). And to add onto the pile of disgust that summarises Auffle, he would try and have you believe his intelligence is far above your own when in reality he’s above average at best, and actually below average in most other areas. So, to truly summarise Auffle, one must think of only the most awful traits possible - and voila! Auffle is pictured. Abilities Quirk Dragon: Though Dragon is an incredibly strong quirk, Auffle never makes full use of it. Being a Mutant quirk, Dragon provides him with three main abilities: The power of flight, the ability to breathe fire, and the defensive prowess that comes with the strong scales that cover most of his body. As Auffle never does anything with his life, all three of these abilities are completely worthless to him. His power to fly in particular is especially difficult considering the general lack of strength his wings possess since they’re so rarely used, in combination with his weight, even lifting slightly off the ground is an issue for him. Stats Trivia *Being as lazy as he is, Auffle doesn’t even ''know ''what the weaknesses to his quirk are. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mysterious Paladin